Proyecto Renacida
by JDsuso
Summary: Secuestrada, torturada y convertida en monstruosa quimera entre hombre y maquina, Ashe tendra que luchar por su futuro en una tierra extraña. Fanfic basado en los aspectos Proyecto de League of legends


Envuelto en la penumbra en la que se hallaba su elegante despacho, el director ejecutivo Harden leía con detenimiento la pantalla tenuemente iluminada que abarcaba la mayor parte de su mesa de caoba natural. A través de los ventanales polarizados se podía distinguir la habitual actividad frenética que caracterizaba la ciudad a todas horas, y si no fuera por los cristales aislantes el despacho se vería inundado por el ruido y las luces que saturaban las calles, incluso a la gran altura en el rascacielos en el que se hallaba. Hacía mucho que Harden había aprendido a disfrutar de aquel pequeño rincón de paz y silencio que era para su uso exclusivo, algo que no mucha gente podía decir.

El directivo no pudo evitar rascarse la barbilla perfectamente afeitada, mientras leía con dudas el informe de valoración para un nuevo projecto que el doctor Dunov le había enviado. Aunque los datos que el científico exponía eran ciertamente jugosos, Harden no podía olvidar el incidente del año anterior, y la junta de accionistas probablemente tampoco. Otra debacle similar y sería el fin de su carrera.

Soltando un suspiro resignado, Harden inicio una videollamada con Dunov, atusando el pelo peinado hacia atrás para tenerlo aún más perfecto si era posible.

Al cabo de un minuto, el rostro aguileño del científico llenó la pantalla, con su característica mata canosa muy revuelta que poblaba su cabeza, y su bata blanca favorita salpicada de pequeñas manchas de sangre frescas de forma casi perenne. A juzgar por el fondo de la imagen estaba en su laboratorio, como casi siempre, y el brazo humano que asomaba de una camilla solo confirmó lo que la sangre ya le hacía sospechar.

\- Saludos, Doctor, espero no haberle interrumpido

\- Oh, no, tranquilo, Stephan, precisamente me iba a tomar un pequeño descanso.- Comentó Dunov mientras se quitaba unos guantes de goma empapados en sangre.- Supongo que quiere hablar de mi petición, ¿verdad? ¿Ha leído el informe?

\- Si, lo he hecho profesor. Le llamó para hacerle una pregunta muy sencilla: ¿porque debería reabrir el proyecto? ¿No basta con los que ya tenemos? La junta directiva aún no ha olvidado el incidente de los dos operativos rebeldes, y si no han pedido mi cabeza en su momento, es por lo útiles que han sido los demas operativos… por el momento. Pero no serán tan magnánimos la próxima vez. Raramente dan segundas oportunidades, y nunca terceras.- Harden entrecerró un poco los ojos, no le gustaba que le hablaran con tanta familiaridad, especialmente en el trabajo, y procuro remarcar con un tono de voz más serio.

\- Comprendo su preocupación, Stephan.- Respondió el científico mientras se limpiaba las manos con agua, aparentemente ignorando las sutiles señales que Harden le enviaba.- Pero le garantizo que es una gran oportunidad. Esta nueva incorporación añadiría un tipo de perfil nuevo y muy distinto al de los demás operativos. Además, estos han demostrado una evidente falta de cooperación y coordinación con otros, pero con este sujeto liderando y comandando, ¡tendríamos entre manos una fuerza casi imparable!

Harden sabía que Dunov tenía razón, los operativos habían demostrado ser muy eficaces en solitario, pero no trabajaban bien con otras tropas o incluso entre ellos, una limitación que algunos socios de la junta no dejaban de recordar cada vez que podían.- Sin duda es una idea muy interesante, ¿pero no implica eso que el reprogramado del sujeto debería ser mucho menos severo? Si no recuerdo mal, que los sujetos L-001 y E-002 tuviesen sus capacidades cognitivas menos limitadas fue una de las principales causas del incidente.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero no tiene de qué preocuparse.- Dunov hizo un gesto de mano como quitando importancia.- Ya vimos que sus controladores sinápticos no eran del todo eficaces suprimiendo sus personalidades y memorias, pero esos eran los de primera generación. Para este, de hecho, he creado una versión nueva aun más potente, que permitirá suprimir todos los aspectos menos deseables sin que sus facultades se vean mermadas lo más mínimo. No hará falta borrar casi por completo como los demás.

Con las manos juntas frente a la boca, Harden medito qué hacer. Quería creer que el doctor tenía razón y todo estaría bajo control… pero no podía olvidar el incidente, aquel borrón tan vergonzoso de su por otro lado espléndida carrera. Y pese a todo seguía aspirando a ascender aún más, por supuesto.

Tras unos segundos, el directivo levantó las manos como dando a entender que se rendía.- De acuerdo, doctor, tendrá su sujeto. Iniciaré las gestiones para mandar un equipo de extracción ahora mismo.

\- ¡Excelente! ¡No le decepcionará, ya verá!- Dunov se frotó las manos satisfecho al oír a Harden.- ¿Puedo sugerir que participe en su captura el operativo Z-004?

\- Pensaba que necesitaba vivo al sujeto, doctor.- Comentó Harden mientras comenzaba a manipular la pantalla para.- Más vale que esto sea un éxito rotundo, o pagaremos las consecuencias…

\- Majestad, nos estamos alejando mucho de la ciudad. Por favor regresemos, ¿no se encarguen los batidores reales de la cacería?

Ashe suspiro fastidiada ante la enésima protesta de su mayordomo. Ahora que había conseguido una excusa para alejarse un rato de la corte, no iba a permitir que aquel hombre tan pusilánime se lo chafara, por muy buenas intenciones que tuviese.- Barduk, no lo volveré a repetir, hasta que no llevemos algo para la cena no pienso volver. Así que deja de ser tan pesado y estate atento. Creo que ya estamos cerca.

La mujer de blanca cabellera estudio de cuclillas el rastro de su presa, tan sutil que a cualquier otro le hubiera pasado desapercibido. Ashe se incorporó y siguió con la mirada el rastro por la espesura. Ignorando el parloteo de protesta de Barduk, Ashe cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, dejando que el frío aire llenara sus pulmones. El mismo aire que le provocó un pequeño escalofrío al rozar la piel que su viejo traje y capa azules dejaba al descubierto. Aunque probablemente no era un conjunto muy digno para una reina, lo prefería claramente a los trajes tan encorsetados y aparatosos que se veía obligada a usar a diario desde que había subido al trono de los Avarosa.

La realidad es que Ashe a veces añoraba aquellos tiempos más simples en los que solo se tenía que preocupar de moverse con cuidado por el bosque, y cazar presas que llevar de vuelta a casa. Tiempos ya muy remotos, por desgracia.

\- Vamos, Barduk, la cena está más cerca.- Ashe sopesó el peso de su fiel arco mágico en la mano, e invitó a su mayordomo a seguirlo, sin poder evitar sonreír al ver los esfuerzos del pobre hombre por evitar estropear su elegante traje. Él había sido el que había insistido en acompañarla, que se atuviera a las consecuencias…

Arco en mano, Ashe avanzó por el bosque con pasos silenciosos, sus agudos sentidos alerta. No tardó mucho en oír un gruñido no muy lejano le confirmó que el rastro era bueno. Indicando con un gesto a su acompañante que se estuviera quieto y, sobretodo, silencioso; la mujer avanzó unos pasos y franqueo un matorral especialmente frondoso hasta un amplio claro. Un enorme jabalí de pelaje negro y colmillos tan grandes como cuchillas pastaba tranquilamente, ignorante de la amenaza que se cernía sobre el.

Con una sonrisa de confianza en los labios, Ashe alzó el arco parcialmente escondida en el matorral, y tenso la cuerda, provocando que una de sus heladas flechas mágicas se manifestara en sus manos.

De repente el jabalí alzó la cabeza alerta, lo que pilló por sorpresa a Ashe, estaba bastante segura de que no se había delatado. La mujer se preparó para un posible ataque, pero el jabalí no miró en su dirección, sino en la punta casi opuesta del claro.

Ashe se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien, lo intuía, ya que el animal parecía nervioso pero no parecía situar la amenaza. También se dio cuenta de que un silencio antinatural se había apoderado del bosque. Tras unos segundos el jabalí salió huyendo, y ella decidió que también era su momento para retirarse.

Sin destensar el arco, Ashe volvió junto a su mayordomo, que esperaba un tanto impaciente y expectante. - ¿Señora, no decía que…?

\- En marcha.- ordenó ella nerviosa , sin dejar de mirar en todas direcciones, su instinto le gritaba que había peligro cerca, y rara vez fallaba. Cuando giro la cabeza hacia el hombre, Ashe se percató de algo detrás suya. Tuvo la sensación de que algo se movía, pero no había nada. Era como si el propio aire se retorciera ligeramente, de una forma… antinatural. - ¡Barduk, al suelo!

El hombre obedeció inmediatamente, y Ashe disparo al mismo tiempo que sonaba un pequeño estallido. La flecha voló por el aire, por encima de Barduk, hasta detenerse en el aire justo donde la arquera había visto algo raro, a la vez que la mujer notaba un proyectil pasar a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Un grito de dolor resonó en el bosque, y un segundo después un hombre apareció de la nada, con su flecha clavada parcialmente en el hombro y escarcha formándose alrededor de la herida. Iba vestido con una armadura negra, muy extraña, parecía algún tipo de traje hextech muy avanzado. A su lado había un arma de fuego tan extraña como la armadura, probablemente también hextech. Había visto máquinas similares en sus visitas a Piltover, pero aquello parecía mucho más sofisticado.

-¡ Barduk levanta! ¡vámonos, rápido! -grito Ashe mientras apuntaba al desconocido, que maldecía en un idioma extraño. Ruido de voces y pisadas apresuradas le confirmó lo que temía: no estaban solos.

Agarrando del brazo a un Barduk aun confundido, Ashe emprendió la carrera por el bosque, tirando de su obediente pero mucho menos ágil mayordomo, que lo seguía como podía. Por desgracia esto no era suficiente, y sus perseguidores sonaban cada vez más cerca. Ella conocía bien el bosque y era ágil, pero Barduk no tanto y la ralentizaba notablemente. Sabía que si lo dejaba atrás ella escaparía sin problemas, pero era una idea que le repugnaba. La seguridad de su gente estaba por delante de la suya propia.

Finalmente, Ashe se detuvo y soltó a Barduk.- Corre hasta el puesto de guardia más cercano, y pide ayuda. Yo los entretendré.

\- ¡P-pero majestad!

\- ¡Es una orden! ¡Corre! -Reacio, el hombre obedeció la orden de su reina y emprendió la carrera en dirección a la ciudad. Ashe aprovechó la parada momentánea para coger aire y apartarse un mechón blanco de la cara. No sabía quién demonios eran esa gente, ni porque la perseguían… pero si querían pelea, la tendrían.

Escondida tras un árbol, Ashe espero unos segundos hasta que pudo oír con claridad las pisadas en la tierra, y unas voces hablando un idioma extraño entre susurros. Eran al menos cinco, y avanzaban de forma ordenada y con cierta separación entre ellos, batiendo el terreno con precaución pero a buen paso. Profesionales, sin duda. Tras contar mentalmente hasta tres, la arquera de blanca cabellera salió corriendo de su cobertura y lanzó una salva de flechas de hielo a ciegas. Aunque no vio a ninguno de los atacantes, sus pasos apresurados y gritos alerta le indico que se habían puesto a cubierto, justo lo que ella quería. Aprovechando los segundos que había ganado, Ashe esprinto por el bosque, zigzagueando entre los árboles. Varios disparos de armas de fuego resonaron tras ella, pero ninguno iba bien dirigido.

Tras correr un par de minutos, ganando distancia, Ashe dejo varias pisadas como rastro falso, y se encaramó a un abeto especialmente frondoso. Si eran buenos rastreadores no los engañaría, pero los confundiria unos valiosos segundos que ella podía aprovechar para emboscarlos. Mientras los esperaba, la arquera invoco el halcón mágico de hielo que siempre la acompañaba, y lo mandó a espiar a los enemigos.

Usando la conexión mágica que compartían, Ashe cerró los ojos y pudo ver lo que el ave veía con su extraordinaria vista. Cuando por fin los detecto, no sin cierto esfuerzo ya que sus armaduras parecían hacerlos casi transparente, comprobó con preocupación que estaban más cerca de lo que le hubiera gustado, y en la buena dirección. Además, el tipo al que había disparado se había unido a los otros cinco, la punta helada de la flecha aún asomando ligeramente de la armadura.

Pudo ver como uno de los hombres señalaba hacia arriba, hacia el halcón, y otro alzaba su arma. Sólo pudo oír un par de disparos antes de que el ave mágica se desvaneciera por los impactos. Eran buenos tiradores, tenía que extremar las precauciones.

Tras una espera tensa, en la que se limitó a espera escondida, sin mover un músculo, la arquera finalmente pudo entrever a uno de los atacantes acercándose al árbol. No sabia que clase de magia o tecnología usaban esas armaduras, pero era realmente difícil distinguirlos. Muy lentamente, comenzó a tensar el arco, esperando que sus compañeros se delataran lo suficiente para poder disparar otra volea de flechas, estas ya más precisas y con intención de matar o herir. Sin embargo, el asesino se detuvo e hizo un gesto con la mano. Luego, levantó el arma y apuntó hacia el árbol... ¡directamente hacia ella!

Ashe salto como pudo, evitando por demasiado poco varios impactos que astillaron la madera tras ella, y se precipitó a trompicones por entre las ramas hasta el suelo, donde cayó pesadamente. Sin esperar ni un segundo a pesar del dolor de la caída, la arquera rodó y disparó una de sus flechas encantadas hacia donde debían estar los enemigos. La flecha apenas voló unos metros antes de explotar en un géiser de hielo y escarcha, que la obligó a cubrirse con su capa. Cuando la apartó, comprobó que la flecha, especialmente potente, había dejado un buen trozo de bosque completamente congelado, incluyendo cinco figuras humanas que ahora parecían estatuas de hielo.

Ashe maldijo su suerte mientras se incorporaba, aún quedaba uno suelto y ella había consumido bastantes fuerzas en la flecha encantada para provocar su efecto aumentado.

Gruñendo por el esfuerzo, tenso el arco una vez más. El ruido de un arbusto siendo revuelto a su derecha la alertó a tiempo de apuntar en esa dirección, donde el último atacante había aparecido cubierto parcialmente en escarcha, alzando su arma hacia ella mientras se abría paso a trompicones. Un disparo sonó al mismo tiempo que Ashe soltaba la flecha, y noto como algo le golpeaba en el hombro con la fuerza de un toro, tirando de espaldas.

La arquera no pudo evitar gritar al notar como un dolor lacerante invadía su cuerpo, un dolor tan intenso que a punto estuvo de hacerla vomitar. Pudo notar como la sangre empezaba a brotar de la herida, y correr por su piel en forma de gotas tibias.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, Ashe apretó los dientes y se levantó de un salto, lista para defenderse como fuera del atacante. Sin embargo, lo que se encontró fue al hombre de rodillas, gorgojeando como si se ahogara mientras se llevaba las manos a la garganta, donde su flecha se había alojado limpiamente.

La cazadora no necesitaba más para saber que aquel hombre ya no era un peligro, estaba condenado. Pero sus amigos seguían allí, bajo el hielo, y este ya había empezado a derretirse. Sin perder más tiempo, Ashe empezó a correr para alejarse, sabía que ya no estaba en condiciones para luchar.

Mientra corría, la arquera invoco otra flecha de hielo en su mano y apoyó la punta sobre la herida, haciendo que se congelara. Aquello dolió como mil demonios, pero al menos podía estar tranquila de que no se desangraría por el camino. Ahora solo quedaba correr hasta encontrarse con los refuerzos que ya estarían en camino.

Tras correr unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, Ashe pudo distinguir la voz de su mayordomo.- ¿Majestad? Por favor majestad, responded.

Siguiendo su voz, Ashe logró finalmente llegar hasta sus hombres. En cuanto lo vio junto a unos árboles, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de gritar de júbilo.

-¡ Barduk, bendito seas los cielos, menos mal! ¡Me persiguen varios atacantes, fuertemente armados! que nuestros hombre….- El alivio de la arquera se torno confusión al ver que su mayordomo, que esperaba junto a un árbol estaba solo. Confusión que se convirtió en horror al darse cuenta de que alrededor de el hombre yacía descuartizados los cuerpos de diez de sus guerreros.

Barduk en sí tenía la cara contraída de terror, el pelo grisáceo revuelto y sudaba copiosamente.

\- ¿Q-qué significa esto?- preguntó Ashe paralizada.

\- L-lo siento mucho, majestad….- El hombre soltó un grito ahogado cuando una cuchilla roja surgió de su pecho. Detrás suya apareció otro hombre vestido con una de aquellas armaduras tan extrañas de metal negro, solo que esta tenía un casco plateado, y de cada muñeca asomaban unas crueles cuchillas dobles. El nuevo atacante extrajo la cuchilla del pecho de Barduk, que se derrumbó vomitando sangre, y empezó a reírse. Era una risa que ponía los pelos de punta, cargada de crueldad y que sonaba de una forma totalmente antinatural.

\- ¡Noooo!- Gritó Ashe al ver caer a su amigo. Con un esfuerzo supremo, la arquera logró sacar fuerzas para ignorar el dolor y disparar una vez más el arco, directo al pecho del atacante. La flecha voló limpiamente a través del asesino, como si este fuera un fantasma, y este se desvaneció. Ashe soltó un grito de dolor al notar como la apuñalaban por la espalda, y contempló estupefacta como aquellas cuchillas rojas asomaban ahora de su estómago.

Apartándose tambaleante, Ashe intentó golpear al asesino con el arco, pero este lo detuvo con una sola mano, y se lo arrancó de las suyas, arrojando el arma respectivamente. Desesperada, la arquera extrajo la daga que llevaba al cinto y comenzó a retroceder, sin darle la espalda. -¡Quienes os envían, maldito bastardo!

El hombre volvió a reírse con desdén. Ashe se quedó petrificada cuando noto unos dedos fríos y metálicos acariciar su rostro por detrás suya. Inmediatamente lanzó una puñalada, pero solo perforó el aire. Al girarse de nuevo, el asesino está sobre ella ya. La mujer de pelo blanco no lo entendía, ¿como demonios hacia aquel truco?

Dispuesta a dar pelea hasta el final, Ashe volvió a lanzar otra puñalada, pero esta vez el hombre la detuvo, sujetando su muñeca con una fuerza monstruosa. Poco a poco fue cerrando el puño, hasta que Ashe soltó la daga. Aun así no se detuvo, y poco después el crujido de los huesos rompiéndose resonó junto a un grito desgarrado de la mujer.

El hombre de la armadura soltó a Ashe, que cayó de rodillas, medio ida por el dolor. La mujer se levantó torpemente e intentó huir, guiada por el instinto de supervivencia. Apenas dio tres pasos antes de que una cuchilla con forma de estrella de tres punta se clavara en su gemelo izquierdo, haciéndola caer de nuevo.

\- B-basta, p-por favor…- balbuceó suplicante la arquera mientras el asesino le agarraba de la pierna buena. Este no pareció apiadarse lo más mínimo, ya que de un golpe seco le destrozó la rodilla, poniendo la articulación del revés y provocando que Ashe gritara de forma aún más agónica.

Indefensa, con su cuerpo destrozado y sangre derramándose por el suelo, Ashe miró a lo que supuso era la cara del hombre y rogó con un hilo de voz.- en-no más… m-matame p-pero no me hagas mas daño p-por favor

\- ¿Matarte?- respondió con una voz inhumana el asesino.- tranquila, te necesitamos viva.

-¿Q-quién os envía, q-qué queréis de mí?- preguntó la mujer. El asesino la agarró del cuello, y riéndose de nuevo, la levantó como una muñeca rota, apretando muy poco a poco. Ashe intentó en vano liberarse dando unos débiles puñetazos con el único brazo aun sano, mientras aquel sádico comenzaba a estrangularla. El hombre sujetó su muñeca, y retorció el brazo sin ninguna dificultad, hasta que con un crujido repugnante adoptó el brazo acabo en una posición imposible para la articulación. Aquello fue ya demasiado para la arquera, que dio un par de espasmos antes de desmayarse de pura agonía.

soltando el cuerpo destrozado de Ashe, el asesino respondió a su última pregunta aun sabiendo que no lo oiría- pronto lo descubrirás…


End file.
